


Drunk

by dirrrtydeeds



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrrtydeeds/pseuds/dirrrtydeeds
Summary: "Ask me again if pigeons have feelings. I dare you." and "Our relationship is canceled until further notice."





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk Mox in all his glory! Enjoy!

You rolled your eyes for what felt like the millionth time as your boyfriend continued to drunkenly sing ‘Sweet Caroline’ as he stumbled over even, level pavement, despite the fact that you had put his arm around your shoulder and had wrapped your own arm over his waist. It was cute the first few times, when he was giggly and trying to dance with you at the bar, but somehow when your back was turned he had managed to take three more shots of Jack. 

You still didn’t know how he was able to do that, but Callihan had shoved him into you and explained that Mox needed to go home, much to your boyfriend’s dismay. He wanted to stay and keep partying, and so did everyone else, but Sami didn’t want his _‘fuck’n tag team parter fuck’n dyin’ er some shit’,_ and you were inclined to agree. Yes, Mox was a little shit sometimes, but you loved him anyway.

“‘M th’ fuggin…. ‘M th’ _king of th’ wooorl’!”_ Mox shouted, giving a weak few hip thrusts that made him even more unstable on his feet, making him stumble even further, but you caught him. You were now the one stumbling, stone cold sober, under your dumb boyfriend’s weight. He may look like a scrawny motherfucker, but he was still a wrestler, and definitely wasn’t small by any means. 

“Yeah, baby, you are.” You said to placate him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and grunting a little bit as you tried to get him standing up a little bit better. Jesus, the five minute walk from the bar to your apartment had never felt this long before. Christ, how much did he even _drink?_

“Nooo, you don’ un’ner _stan’.”_ Mox said seriously as you now had to start to drag him since his feet weren’t cooperating. Oh, the things you did for love. “I-”

Mox cut himself off as something caught his eye, suddenly going dead weight on you, which had you yelping and totally by accident dropping him. You panicked for a few moments, eyes wide and heart racing as you watched your boyfriend fall to the pavement, but when he started cracking up on the ground, you rolled your eyes again. Yeah, he was fine. A tiny smile played at your lips for a few moments, because he really was enjoying himself and that was cute, but then you realized how hard it was gonna be to get his ass off of the ground.

“Alright, Jon. Come on, take my hand.” You said, a little impatiently. You loved him to death, truly, but you wanted to go home and sleep. 

“Do - _hahaha_ \- d’ya think pigeons h’ve feelin’s?” Mox asked out of the blue, looking up at you with wide eyes still on the ground, making your eyebrows knit together in confusion. Definitely one of the more odd questions he had asked you drunk off his ass, but you supposed it could be worse. You’d rather him be asking weird questions than be throwing up and being an all around bad time. 

“I don’t know, Jon. Maybe you can google it when you stand up and let me finish you taking us the rest of the way to my place.” You said pointedly, shaking your head a little bit but still smiling a bit so he knew you weren’t actually mad. Though, you might be if he kept this shit up. 

“‘M _serious.”_ Mox said firmly, still not taking your hand. “D’ya think pigeons got feelin’s?” 

“I’m not a pigeon scientist, baby. I don’t know.” You repeated, reaching down and closing the gap to take his hand and pull firmly. You put all of your weight behind it, which was thankfully enough to help get him to his feet. Though, since he was still heavily intoxicated, he tripped a little bit and was now standing very close to you. Not that you minded - it gave you a chance to admire how very beautiful your boyfriend was. He wasn’t at his best right now, no, but that didn’t make you love him any less. 

“Hey.” Jon said quietly, a slow, lazy, drunken smirk coming to play at his lips. “D’ya thi-”

“Oh my _god,_ Jonathan.” You huffed, exasperated, putting his arm over your shoulders again like you had been earlier, and wrapped your arms around your waist. You were so close to home, all you had to do was go another maybe two minutes of walking. “Ask me again if pigeons have feelings. I dare you.”

Jon stayed quiet after that, and though you felt a little bad for sort of snapping at him, it meant that he could focus a bit more on his walking, and the two of you were able to get to your apartment. When you unlocked the door and stepped in, Mox was staring at you with a goofy, childish looking grin. 

“I swear, Moxley, if you ask me one more time-” 

“Nah.” Jon cut you off, giving you a quick, yet somehow still incredibly sloppy kiss after he closed the door. “Jus’ love ya is all. Thanks f’r takin’ care ‘f me.” 

You smiled softly, feeling your heart grow warm. He was such a sweetheart, no matter what anyone else said. You had opened your mouth to say something back, but he put a finger on your lips. 

“But _seriously._ This ‘s very _‘mportant._ Do. Pigeons. H-” 

“Our relationship is canceled until future notice.” You announced, laughing at the put out expression on his face, pushing him gently towards the hallway. “Go to bed, you fucking child.” 

“Looooove ya!” Mox called as he used the wall to support himself heading to your bedroom while you went into the kitchen to make something quick to eat, and you could practically hear his smile in his voice. 

“I love you too, goofball.” You said right back, giggling to yourself as you started to boil some water for mac and cheese, laughing even harder when you already heard him snoring just seconds after you heard the thump of him hitting the bed. Yeah. You loved him a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you head over to my tumblr, dirrrtydeeds, if you want to send me a request or just say hi!


End file.
